xmen_movies_by_deadpool_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutant
Mutants (Homo superior) are people who posses the X-Gene and develop superhuman powers, traits and abilities. These powers range from physical to psychic or psionic-based. The mutant gene can also cause physical traits and characteristics no humans possess, commonly having the skin or eyes being more animal-like than human. Any such attributes are not always controlled by the mutant in question, as some cannot control their powers properly or at all, especially if their mutation affects their appearance. The mutant gene usually manifests at puberty, often at times of great stress, while some mutants, like Sabertooth and Wolverine, could develop it beforehand if they also experience such levels of stress. There are even cases of mutants developing their abilities from birth, such as Colossus due to the radiation following the nuclear explosion at Chernobyl. According to Pyro, it's been discovered that males (human or mutant) carry the mutant gene and pass it on. As such, female mutants can't pass the gene to their offspring, though they may still be able to pass on the nature of their powers. History Pre-Discovery The first mutant appeared during ancient Egypt thousands of years ago; En Sabah Nur. James Howlett and Victor Creed, whom fought in important wars of American history, were the next, earliest known mutants. By the time of World War II, mutants became a more widespread phenomenon, though humanity at large continued to be ignorant of their existence. Alternatively, the Nuclear Age caused an acceleration of the mutant gene, finally making a species of them. It was not until 1960's when the existence of mutantkind was revealed during the Cuban Missile Crisis, which was orchestrated by Sebastian Shaw, who sought to destroy baseline humans so that mutants could rule the Earth, with Shaw as their leader. His plans were thwarted by a group of mutant misfits, who used their unique gifts to prevent a nuclear war, effects of which would cause the mutant gene to become truly dominant on the planet, with humanity becoming extinct as a result. However, their heroic actions exposed mutants to the world in irrevocable ways. Genetic manipulation, torture methods, and near-death experiences were found to be able to cause an artificial mutation. The genetic manipulation started with a serum used to awaken the X-gene inside a normal human, while the human was then subjected to extreme stress, caused by torture and near death experiences, with some human subjects being put on the brink of death to cause a mutation. However, as not all humans have dormant mutant genes, the torture could end up killing the subjects instead of mutating them. These were used to create super-humans and super-soldiers, conditioned to become strong and obedient. Their were fitted with a device called a Control Collar, which made them obedient to whoever the subjects were sold to. The process usually caused a lose of morality, ethics, compassion, and remorse, leaving most subjects indifferent, cruel, and sometimes, sadistic people with a sense of humor. Notable subjects of this are Angel Dust and Ajax, while Deadpool, another human given artificial mutations, retained his sense of humor while losing much of his humanity and sanity, becoming a humorous, but ruthless fighter and a brutal killer. Extinction By 2029, Mutants have all been but extinct with the only ones still alive being Logan whose healing factor has started to decline due to his old age and Charles Xavier who has started to suffer from some sort of Alzheimer's which is affecting his powers. Members * "Azazel" † * Elizabeth Braddock * "Caliban" † * Sean Cassidy † * Victor Creed * "Daniels" * Raven Dalkhome † * Marie D'Ancanto † * Bobby Drake † * Fred Dukes * Emma Frost † * Erik Gitter * Jean Grey † * James Howlett † * Laura Kinney * Remy LeBeau * Erik Lehnsherr † * Jubilation Lee † * Hank McCoy † * Peter Maximoff † * Wanda Maximoff * Armando Muñoz † * Ororo Munroe † * En Sabah Nur † * Ellie Phimister † * Kitty Pryde † * Janos Quested * Piotr Rasputin † * Angel Salvadore † * Sebastian Shaw † * Alex Summers † * Scott Summers † * Mortimer Toynbee * Kurt Wagner † * Warren Worthington III † * "X-24" † * Charles Xavier † Gallery of Members Azazel-bldes.jpg|''Azazel'' † Screencap799_Sep._14_23.55.jpg|''Psylocke'' Caliban.png|''Caliban'' in the 80's † Screen-shot-2017-02-06-at-104108.jpg|''Caliban'' in 2029 † Banshee_01.jpg|''Banshee'' † Mutantsoldier.png|''Daniels'' Mystique_-_raven_XMFC.jpg|''Mystique'' † Marie_D'Ancanto_(Earth-TRN414).png|''Rogue'' † DOFP_Rogue_Iceman_Cameo.jpg|''Iceman'' † Blob-180155.jpg|''Blob'' White_Queen_30.jpg|''Emma Frost'' † Ink.png|''Ink'' JeanGreyNewCostume.jpg|''Marvel Girl'' in the 1983 † Jean_Grey_(Earth-TRN414)_from_X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_(film)_0002.png|''Marvel Girl'' in 2023 † Weapon_X_Wolverine.png|''Wolverine'' in 1983 † WolverineLoganEmpireTextless.jpg|''Wolverine'' in 2029 † X-23inthewoods.jpg|''X-23'' MagnetoHorsemenCostume.jpg|''Magneto'' † X-MEN_APOCALYPSE_17.png|''Jubilee'' † BeastHavokFirstClass.jpg|''Beast'' in 1962 † DOFP_Older_Beast_Cameo.jpg|''Beast'' in 2023 † QuicksilverFullCostume.jpg|''Quicksilver'' † Darwin.jpg|''Darwin'' † Storm_poster_image_.jpg|''Storm'' in 1983 † Ororo_Munroe_(Earth-TRN414).png|''Storm'' in 2023 † ApocalypseFP.jpg|''Apocalypse'' † A4761cb0c50e555e428f6f5965fe9d27.jpg|''Negasonic Teenage Warhead'' † Katherine_Pryde_(Earth-TRN414)_002.png|''Shadowcat'' † Riptide_02.jpg|''Riptide'' ColossusCloseUp.jpg|''Colossus'' † Tempest_02.png|''Angel Salvadore'' † Black_King.jpg|''Sebastian Shaw'' † HavokApoc.jpg|''Havok'' † BeastandCyclops.jpg|''Cyclops'' in 1983 † Cyclops_DOFP.png|''Cyclops'' in 2023 † X-men-days-of-future-past-evan-jonigkeit-1-.jpg|''Toad'' Kurt_Wagner_(Earth-TRN414)_from_X-Men_Apocalypse_002.jpg|''Nightcrawler'' † X-men-apocalypse-angel-ben-hardy.jpg|''Archangel'' † MystiqueCharles.jpg|''Professor X'' in 1983 † 3182147-c2moujwuaaa8ysw.jpg|''Professor X'' in 2029 † Category:Species Category:Species